


Insight

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, But is it really?, F/M, Hate Sex, Kind of a crack story, Office Sex, Reylo crack, Smut, ben needs some help, might do something more with this at some point, rey and ben are television show writers, rey's gonna give it to him, technically he's her boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: “I love my job, I love my job, I love my job,” Rey repeated the four words to herself like a mantra, the only thing keeping her going as she walked down the hall to the writers room. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful to Amilyn for putting in a good word, she was, and she did love the job. She was writing for on one of the best television space dramas in the world - Knights of the Galaxy - and it was marvelous. Meeting the actors who played Kylo and Kira, the show’s pair of (eventual) star-crossed lovers had been exciting and learning even more about the industry she wanted to work in the rest of her life was even better. But she dreaded coming into work. For one reason.Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Insight

“I love my job, I love my job, I love my job,” Rey repeated the four words to herself like a mantra, the only thing keeping her going as she walked down the hall to the writers room. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful to Amilyn for putting in a good word, she was, and she _did_ love the job. She was writing for on one of the best television space dramas in the world - _Knights of the Galaxy -_ and it was marvelous. Meeting the actors who played Kylo and Kira, the show’s pair of (eventual) star-crossed lovers had been exciting and learning even more about the industry she wanted to work in the rest of her life was even better. But she dreaded coming into work. For one reason.

Ben Solo.

Head writer, head asshole. He made life a living hell for her, for the writers room, pretty much for everyone who looked at him wrong. Whenever Rey suggested an idea - and she had _good_ ideas - he shot them down. A couple of times she managed to get a word in that made it onto the show but so far the scripts were mostly him. It was ludicrous. What was the point of having multiple writers if they didn’t get the chance to _write_?

There wasn’t any point. Ben Solo was used to pushing the other writers around out but Rey wasn’t going to let him do it to her. Not a chance. She’d lasted three months so far, she’d last through the rest of the whole damned show.

But when he walked into the room like a hurricane, she wondered if maybe she’d thought that too soon.

****

They got into another argument. Kylo and Kira were going to share their first kiss in the next episode and Rey couldn’t understand how Ben wanted it done. His notes in the script were too short, too stilted. Rey could tell he had a more fleshed out idea but something was stopping him from voicing it. He just ordered her to understand as if she was some kind of wizard and could read his mind .

“I’m not psychic, Solo,” she snapped. “I’m a normal person, like the rest of the cast. If I don’t understand where you’re coming from, neither will the director nor the actors.”

“The difference is they know how to read,” he snapped. Rey glared.

“This,” she held up his draft, “is nonsense.” She threw it onto the room’s large, oblong table. The other writers were staying quiet, as usual. They learned the hard way not to get involved in one of Rey and Solo’s bouts.

“Nonsense?” he repeated incredulously. “Did you just say my script was fucking _nonsense?_ ”

“Yes, I did.” She folded her arms across her chest, jaw set.

“No one else thinks that.”

“No one else wants to say it.”

Solo scowled at her but then his eyes drifted to the others, who were staring but quickly averted their eyes when he noticed.

“Do any of you agree with Niima?”

The silence was loud.

“Okay,” Solo slapped his computer shut - Rey was pretty certain he broke it - and picked it up. “Since everyone is in agreement why don’t you all rewrite the script? While you’re at it, rewrite the whole fucking show. Let me know how it implodes.”

With that he strode out.

Rey couldn’t believe he had actually thrown a tantrum.

“Oh no,” she shook her head and stood. “No, we’re _not_ doing that.”

And stormed after him.

****

“Why aren’t you getting this!” He exclaimed, hands running through his hair.

“You’re not being clear!” Rey retorted. “Stop dancing around what you _think_ Kylo’s feelings are and just tell me!”

They were in his office, about twenty minutes into the same argument from the writers room. He wasn’t budging but neither was she. Now, though, she was feeling a little sorry for him. He was still struggling and needed coaxing to get his thoughts out.

“I…” Solo huffed, frustrated enough to be honest. “I can see the kiss in my head. But I can’t seem to write it. If there was a way to show you, I would.”

Show her.

Rey had a terrible idea. A heart-pumping, suddenly intoxicating idea that seemed to get both better and worse when her eyes fell on his plump lips, focused on his unusual but beautiful patrician features. Had he always been so tall? Did his dark hair usually look so soft? She never noticed how he grew it to cover his ears. It was charming, in a way.

“Go ahead,” she blurted. He frowned, obviously confused by her response. Frankly, so was she; but she didn’t want to take it back. “Go ahead and show me. Kiss me.”

Solo reared back. “What?”

“If you’re sure you know how this kiss should go, show me. You’re having a hard time describing it, try to demonstrate it. Kiss me.”

“Are you serious?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You said if you could show me I’d understand. So,” she wet her lips and he watched the action, “show me.”

After a second or two during which she could tell he was trying to decide if she was insane or not, he gave a nod. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I’ll show you. In the script, Kylo takes Kira in his arms, like this…” he reached out and abruptly pulled Rey flush to him, causing her to gasp, just as Kira was directed to do in the show. Only Rey wasn’t acting.

The scent of the warm spices in his cologne and the coffee he drank earlier hit her, now that she was closer than she’d ever been to him, closer than she thought she’d ever wanted to be. Rey thought she’d hate it. Fact of the matter was she didn’t hate it. At all.

“She’s so close,” he murmured and Rey looked up to see his eyes roving over her face as he spoke - they were beautiful, amber, flecks of something darker. Distantly she realized Ben was still talking. “He forgets what he’s doing for a moment, caught in her nearness. Her breath on his cheeks…” Rey exhaled, shaky, as if on command. Was her heart beating too fast? Ben continued: “Her arms around his neck…”

And Rey lifted her arms, sliding them over his shoulders.

“Then…” Ben’s voice lowered at the same time he dipped his head and Rey’s lips parted slightly, head tilted back, natural, an invitation. “Then he kisses her. Hard. He’s angry at first. She’s driven him nearly insane because he can’t stop thinking about her. But it slows, tempers into… into something more intense. Need that’s been building and building… something he can’t contain anymore. He can’t tell her… it’s too much for words. He has to show her…”

“Show me,” Rey whispered. Ben’s eyes snapped back to hers - so lovely, she could lose herself in them. That was the only thought she had time for because his lips crashed into hers and everything else left her head. Hard, almost punishing, just as he’d said Kylo would kiss Kira but _oh,_ the touch morphed into something Rey could only describe as hunger. It seemed he couldn’t get enough of her taste and Rey groaned, opening her mouth to him to give him more and he greedily took the chance.

So this was what he meant in the script. Brilliant.

But something that wasn’t in the script was how Ben pushed Rey up against his desk. How his hands slid under her shirt, fingers gliding over her skin. How Rey tugged his shirt from his jeans before curling her fingers into his hair, keeping his mouth on hers while her other hand fumbled with the button on his pants. What _certainly_ wasn’t in the script was the way in which Ben lifted Rey onto the desk and ground his hips into hers. He was hard, ready, and Rey wanted to take him.

After a swift mutual assurance that the other was clean and Rey was on birth control, he was driving into her with all the urgency a midday, at-work, heated rendezvous required. They both tried to be quiet but Rey was finding less success than Ben, who was panting dirty praises in her ear, which, to her own surprise, was the very thing causing her to lose control. She had to bite her fist when she came, afraid she would scream otherwise and everyone on the entire floor would know what was going on in that office.

Ben followed soon after with a low groan, his face buried against her neck. A little thrill went through Rey as he filled her and she realized Kira might very well feel the same when Kylo and she finally coupled, which was due to happen soon on the show. In fact, Kira and Kylo’s relationship was a lot like Rey and Ben’s. Without the whole being secretly in love thing. For some reason Rey understood Kira a little more and felt the urge to put down notes. This was supposed to be for Ben’s benefit but Rey had gleaned something, too.

“Huh,” she muttered aloud and Ben lifted his head, his flushed face bearing an astonished look.

“Huh?” he repeated. “What’s that mean?”

“Nothing,” Rey shook her head, “just thinking.”

“About this,” he made a gesture between them and she nodded. “Yeah, me too.” He pulled out and Rey bit back a whine. “I think we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Rey hopped off the desk and pulled her jeans back up. Her thighs were sticky but nothing she could do about that now. Cleaning up would have to wait until she could get to a bathroom. “That was hate-sex and that’s all it will ever be.”

_Maybe._

Ben snorted as he zipped his pants and said, as if he’d heard her thoughts: “Didn’t feel like hate.”

“I’m not denying you’re hot, obviously.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Physically you’re, well…” - _perfect -_ “but personally, I can’t stand you.”

“So, does this being ‘hate-sex’,” he used air quotes to emphasize the words and Rey grimaced, “mean it’s not gonna happen again?”

Her mouth opened to state an emphatic ‘yes’ but she paused. “Well, I don’t know… It actually did help me understand the direction you were going in.”

“Really?” His eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“Yes.” Rey wondered if maybe they could come to an arrangement. Maybe he could glean something for the show, too. They could keep it professional. For the art. “I realized some things about Kira. How she might feel in a similar situation. Insight.”

“Insight?” A thick brow arched. “On the show? While we fucked?”

“Yes.” She gave a nod. “Insight. Because you’re an asshole and Kylo’s an asshole and Kira’s conflicted about her feelings. I’m not, of course…”

“Mhm. You hate me.”

“Yes. But, if we do it again, I might get some more… _you_ might get some…”

“Insight?” Ben supplied with an innocent smile Rey wasn’t sure was all that innocent.

“Maybe,” she lifted her chin. “It’s an idea.”

“Sweetheart,” he grinned. “Whatever helps the process.”


End file.
